A device of this type is known, by way of example from EP 0 695 523 B1 or alternatively from DE 20 2011 104 673. Such devices are used for coupling the guidance unit with a furniture pull-out, so that the furniture pull-out, by way of example a drawer, can if necessary be separated from the guidance unit.
Thus it can be removed by itself from the furniture body, whereby it is possible for the guidance unit to be mounted permanently in the body.
Such devices serve, in addition to the coupling of the furniture pull-out and the guidance unit, for adjusting the position of the furniture pull-out in relation to the guidance unit. This is important, in order to set at the front of the furniture pull-out in its closed position an even joint arrangement or an even gap width between the edges of the front of the furniture pull-out and the surrounding furniture body. To this end, it is possible to adjust the height or also the lateral positioning of the furniture pull-out via the device. A tilt or depth adjustment of the furniture pull-out with respect to the guidance unit is also conceivable.
It is possible to equip the device or coupling with an adjuster, which allows only an adjustment in one of the spatial directions, or alternatively to fit it with an adjuster that allows adjustment in a plurality of spatial directions, for example two or three.
There is also a need to delimit the travel of the adjuster, so that during adjustment the components of the adjuster do not come apart.